The therapeutic potential of compounds that target neuronal nicotinic receptors (NNRs), also known as nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs), has been the subject of several reviews (see, for example, Breining et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 40: 3 (2005), Hogg and Bertrand, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 3: 123 (2004), Suto and Zacharias, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 8: 61 (2004), Dani et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 14: 1837 (2004), Bencherif and Schmitt, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 349 (2002)). Among the kinds of indications for which NNR ligands have been proposed as therapies are cognitive disorders, including Alzheimer's disease, attention deficit disorder, and schizophrenia (Newhouse et al., Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 4: 36 (2004), Levin and Rezvani, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 423 (2002), Graham et al., Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 387 (2002), Ripoll et al., Curr. Med. Res. Opin. 20(7): 1057 (2004), and McEvoy and Allen, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 433 (2002)); pain and inflammation (Decker et al., Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 4(3): 369 (2004), Vincler, Expert Opin. Invest. Drugs 14(10): 1191 (2005), Jain, Curr. Opin. Inv. Drugs 5: 76 (2004), Miao et al., Neuroscience 123: 777 (2004)); depression and anxiety (Shytle et al., Mol. Psychiatry 7: 525 (2002), Damaj et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 66: 675 (2004), Shytle et al., Depress. Anxiety 16: 89 (2002)); neurodegeneration (O'Neill et al., Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 399 (2002), Takata et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 306: 772 (2003), Marrero et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 309: 16 (2004)); Parkinson's disease (Jonnala and Buccafusco, J. Neurosci. Res. 66: 565 (2001)); addiction (Dwoskin and Crooks, Biochem. Pharmacol. 63: 89 (2002), Coe et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 15(22): 4889 (2005)); obesity (Li et al., Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 3: 899 (2003)); and Tourette's syndrome (Sacco et al., J. Psychopharmacol. 18(4): 457 (2004), Young et al., Clin. Ther. 23(4): 532 (2001)).
There exists a heterogeneous distribution of nAChR subtypes in both the central and peripheral nervous systems. For instance, the nAChR subtypes which are predominant in vertebrate brain are α4β2, α7, and α3β2, whereas those which predominate at the autonomic ganglia are α3β4 and those of neuromuscular junction are α1β18γ and α1β1ε (see Dwoskin et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 10: 1561 (2000) and Holliday et al. J. Med. Chem. 40(26), 4169 (1997)).
A limitation of some nicotinic compounds is that they are associated with various undesirable side effects due to non-specific binding to multiple nAChR subtypes. For example, binding to and stimulation of muscle and ganglionic nAChR subtypes can lead to side effects which can limit the utility of a particular nicotinic binding compound as a therapeutic agent.
The compounds of the present invention exhibit a high degree of specific binding to the α7 nAChR subtype and low affinity for the α4β2 subtype as well as ganglionic and muscle nAChR subtypes. Thus, these compounds can serve as therapeutic modulators of α7 nAChRs in patients in need of such treatment, without producing side effects caused by non-specific nAChR subtype binding.